Finished in one punch!
by crazyfan15
Summary: While most of the Justice League off world, a huge alien monster decides to attack Gotham city. When the team starts to give up hope of every defeating the monster, a new hero appears...


**This is crack and very cheesy and cliché.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It came without warning from the sky. Robin was doing his usual portal in Gotham without Batman since his mentor was off world dealing with some alien threat. It crashed landed right in the middle of the city, making huge sound waves and air currents that blew out the windows of every building in a ten mile radius. The thing looked like it belong in Metropolis, standing as tall as the tallest building in Gotham. It had three eyes that was completely black with one purple dot in the middle of the eye. The skin was completely red, like it just came from hell and two pairs of arms the size of tree trunks.

Robin was so not feeling the aster.

"Robin to Aqualad. Requesting back up." At first he didn't get any answer as he watched civilians run for their lives. Honestly, the only person who stood a chance on his team was Superboy, but he'll feel much better with the whole Team was with him. This monster j _ust_ had to attack when most of the League was gone.

"Aqualad to Robin. Backup is on the way."

Relief flowed through the Boy Wonder at his team leader voice in his ear.

"What's the problem? Joker escaped Arkham again?" Kid Flash joked.

' _If only that.'_ Robin thought as he evacuated the people. They weren't use to giant monsters attacking, so they didn't have procures for this. Crazy psychopaths attacking the city, now that was a walk in the park. "There's some huge monster attacking Gotham. I don't know where it came from, but it already destroyed ¾ of the city just by landing. It's not doing anything now, but that could change in a matter of seconds." Robin said, answering KF while carrying an old man to the nearest police station. He wasn't going to engage that thing until the Team gets here.

"Thank you young man. I thought I was a goner." The old man said once Robin sat the man down in front of two officers who had were frozen in shock.

"No problem. Stay safe." He gave the man a cocky smirk before disappearing into the shadows. He needed to get to back to where he left his bike. As he ran across roof tops, keeping the alien in sight at all times, he spotted the bio ship land one of the buildings a few feet away. _'Yes, they made it.'_

The Boy Wonder took out his grappling hook, attached it somewhere and jumped over as his team came out of the ship.

"Dude I thought you were kidding." Kid Flash said as he stared in awe at the monster alien thing.

"I wish." Robin said.

Aqualad took one look at that thing and turned back to his team. "Superboy, Miss Martin you'll be the offense. Attack it head one. Artemis and Robin, you'll attack it from a distance. Kid Flash and I will be the distraction. Are we clear?"

They nodded, unsurprised that their leader came up with a plan on the spot.

"Good. Go!"

They jumped into action.

Artemis and Robin took strategic places to attack. Miss Martian was carrying Superboy closer so that he could attack from above. Kid Flash zipped in front of the monster.

"Hey ugly! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" the speedster yelled.

All three eyes locked on to the speedster making him gulp.

Superboy chose that moment to attack, punching that thing in the back of the head with a scream of rage. The monster stumbled, but didn't fall.

"I put my whole body into that and it shook it off like it was nothing." Superboy said next to Kid Flash.

The red head did not want to hear that. The monster held up its arms and flames appeared, He threw at KF and Superboy.

"Oh crap." They dodged the flames but it destroyed the neighborhood.

Robin and Artemis started attacking with ice weapons while Aqualad started striking the monster in the back of its legs with his water bearers. Miss Martian tried to get into his mind but its mind was so complex she couldn't make heads or tails of it. So she just levitated a car and threw it at him.

It shook off the attacks like they were nothing and threw fireballs at them.

"This guy is tough." Artemis said, loading another arrow in her bow. She was worried about her mother, but she had to be strong and take this thing down before it destroys everything.

Superboy went on the offense again, slugging the thing right in the chest. It stumbled. The clone kept up the attack, not giving an inch, making dents in the thing's chest. Aqualad sliced it in the back, making an x scar.

"Alright! Go Superboy!" Kid flash yelled.

Though Robin wanted to celebrate, his gut feeling was telling him otherwise. This was too easy. As soon as he thought that, the monster caught Superboy's fist. All three eyes were locked on the shock kryptonian.

"You're strong." It said, voice echoing everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "But you're not strong enough."

Next thing the clone knew was that he was in world of pain as he went flying through Gotham's buildings.

"Superboy!" Miss Martian yelled as she ran after her boyfriend.

"Holy crap, he took out our hard hitter with one punch." Kid Flash said, starting to really worry. But that didn't stop him from speeding to rescue Aqualad from getting turned into a pancake.

Meanwhile Robin and Artemis kept up the attack for all the good it did them.

"You're all like flies, buzzing around me." The monster's body glowed red and flames started shooting from the sky.

It was like hell opening up from the skies. Truthfully the Team didn't know how they survived that fire maelstrom. They were starting to lose hope that they could defeat this guy on their own.

"Let's contact Captain Atom, he'll stand a better chance with this guy." Artemis said looking at her teammates or what was left of them. Superboy and Miss Martian still aren't back.

"But he's in a meeting with the VP." Kid Flash said.

"Who cares?! The state of the world is more important." Artemis snapped.

She did have a point. Robin started to press one of the buttons on his glove to contact the league-

"You're right about that kid."

The team jumped and turned quickly at the unfamiliar voice. The teens blinked slowly as they stared. It was an average height male that looked like he shopped in the same store Kid Flash does. His head was shingly bald that it almost blinded them. But what made this so strange was the impassive expression he had on his face.

"Who are you?" Aqualad asked, his face composed. Internally, he was freaking out. They already had the fire wielding monster over there, they didn't need another opponent.

"I'm Saitama. A hero for fun." He said, his face changing into a confidence smirk before walking between them to stand in front of the monster.

"A hero for fun?" Kid Flash echoed incredulity.

"Have any one heard of him?" Aqualad asked, the question directed more towards Robin.

They shook their heads.

"No, but he's our last hope." The acrobat said, his gut feeling coming back again.

The monster's eyes locked on to his new opponent. "Another fly?" he said impassively. Without warning, he threw a punch.

The team felt like a whole building was coming for them. Before they could react, Saitama caught the fist and threw a punch right through the monster's chest. Time stood frozen as they stared at the huge hole decorating the monster's chest.

"I-impossible." He said weakly before falling back and disappearing into ash.

Saitama looked at his fist and disappointment. "Another bust." He said sighing.

"Holy crap…" Kid Flash murmured in disbelief, staring at the superhero.

"He took out that thing with one punch." Artemis breathed.

"I know."

The fact that those two were agreeing was a testimony on how shock they were.

Saitama looked back at the colorful dressed kids, nodded and took off. He didn't hear their cries of wait.

"Who was that guy really?" Artemis asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know, but I wished he would've stayed so we could thank him." Aqualad said.

Robin didn't tell the team he placed a tracker on the man's suit. He wanted to investigate more with Batman. There was no telling what a man can do with all that power left uncheck. "Let's fine Miss M and Superboy so that we can clean up this mess." Robin said, not giving away a hint of his thoughts.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Two days later Saitama and Genos was relaxing at their small comfortable table as they watched Saturday morning cartoons. There was one particular cartoon that made Saitama watch more closely. "Hey! I saw those kids before." He said with conviction to his unwanted sidekick.

Genos stared at his sensei with that disbelief, but faithful expression.

"I did!" the bald man said trying to convince him.

"Right sensei."

The End

Plz review!


End file.
